


New Responsibilities

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [5]
Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Polyamory, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: It's 1947. Two years after the war ended, and Atsushi and Asagi live a comfortable life together in the countryside. Everything changes when Asagi ventures into the city to drink and finds a dying man named Ruiza who begs him to make him a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013. First introduction of Ruiza to the story!

**Title:** New Responsibilities  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Atsushi x Asagi, Asagi x Ruiza  
**Genre:** AU, historical, vampires, drama  
**Warning:** Chapter 1 contains violence, Chapter 2 contains sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** The mentioned band members do not belong to me. I own the story and the writing.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 1/2  
**Summary:** It's 1947. Two years after the war ended, and Atsushi and Asagi live a comfortable life together in the countryside. Everything changes when Asagi ventures into the city to drink and finds a dying man named Ruiza who begs him to make him a vampire.  
**Author's Comment:** Finally, I've gotten to Ruiza's part of the story. I've had Ruiza's awakening as a vampire done since April. I just had to catch up with the rest of the story. For those who have read "Evening Routine" you should recognize one of the scenes. I copied Ruiza's dream from that story to put in this one, revised it, and added more detail. Ending this chapter ended up being tricky... I had to keep adding scenes to make it feel more complete.

Asagi grimaced as his fangs emerged. Even though he’d been a vampire for fifty-two years, he struggled to control his fangs when he was thirsty. He knew he should go to the nearby city and feed. He feared the creature he became when it had been too long without blood. The longer his thirst continued, the more his control wavered.

“Leave our home and drink if you are so thirsty.”

Surprised, Asagi turned from the window to look at his lover. Atsushi hadn’t moved from his art corner, eyes fixed on the canvas in front of him. “How can you tell I’m thirsty? You’ve barely looked up from your painting all day.” Painting the night sky had consumed Atsushi for the last few nights.

His lover gave him an amused look. “I’m an old vampire, my love. I know the signs. I also don’t need to look at you to tell when you’re thirsty.” He smirked as he glanced his lover over. “Although I always do enjoy looking at you. Especially when you’re not wearing anything.”

Asagi glowered at him. “Lecher.”

“As were you after I turned you.”

Asagi felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Atsushi would never allow him to forget those two months of all consuming desire. “That was last century!” he complained. It was 1947 now. His turning in 1895 was many years ago.

Atsushi grinned. “Ah, but I still remember it as if it were yesterday.”

Huffing, Asagi grabbed his coat. “Enjoy your painting and your memories. I’ll return tomorrow or the night after.” He moved to get his boots then hesitated, glancing back at his lover. He should kiss him goodbye. Even though Atsushi was being horrible. “Goodbye, love.” Asagi returned to his lover then leaned down to kiss him. Atsushi drew him closer as he returned the kiss. Asagi made a muffled noise of contentment as Atsushi’s fingers slid into his long hair. He loved having his hair touched and played with. Atsushi kissed him longer and only allowed him to pull back after he’d sent him obscene thoughts of what he intended to do to Asagi when he returned.

“Truly you are a lecher,” the younger vampire complained.

Atsushi smiled wickedly. “Only because you’re so good in bed, love.”

Asagi decided not to grace that with a response.

*   *   *

Ruiza sighed as his stomach growled loudly. He was so hungry—a feeling he’d known since childhood. He and his three little sisters grew up with empty stomachs, never satisfied with the small amounts of food they received. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but resent his parents for having four children when they could barely afford to take care of themselves. Although, at least, his mother had given him a little money to buy food while he looked for work. He’d been out for most of the day, only to receive rejection after rejection.

_“You’re too thin.”_

_“Too small.”_

_“…Possibly.”_

_“Come back next week.”_

Ruiza wondered if it was hopeless. His parents would be so disappointed by his news. His mother would despair over her unemployed adult son while his father would complain that Ruiza was just another mouth to feed.

Angrily, he forced himself to think only of the food smells wafting down the street. He could feel his mouth starting to water. His stomach growled again as he moved closer to a food stand. He didn’t have much money but it should be enough to buy a satisfactory meal. Maybe it could even keep him full until morning. Ruiza wandered down the street, looking at the food and the prices. Takoyaki, sushi, ramen, curry rice… so much to eat and so many things he longed to have. He ended up buying takoyaki. His eyes closed in pleasure at the taste and touch of the hot food. So delicious. He considered devouring the entire meal—as he wanted to—until he thought of his sisters. They were surely hungry. Ruiza bit his lip as he looked at the takoyaki box. He should save at least one for each girl. Four for him and three for his sisters. That would still be filling, right?

He would do it. For them.

Ruiza finished his share of the takoyaki then turned to go home. He wasn’t as full as he’d like, but he’d be able to sleep tonight without waking up hungry.

Several minutes later, a muffled groan caught his attention. Ruiza froze. Just a drunk or someone more sinister? He turned to see if anything was amiss. Nothing behind him was abnormal—just streets and an alley. Something about that alley seemed… wrong. As if something dark had happened there. Knowing how stupid it was, Ruiza approached. There was minimal light in the alley but enough to show the horror within. A man with long, black hair and expensive-looking, Western style clothes had a firm grip on a bald man in a ragged yukata. The longhaired man had his mouth against the other’s neck as he kept him pinned against the wall. Kissing him? Ruiza’s heart raced as he realized this man wasn’t kissing the bald man. He was drinking his blood. Shaking, Ruiza took a step back. He’d just disturbed a psychotic murderer. He would become another victim unless he got out of here. Now.

The longhaired man’s head abruptly snapped up. Chills went down Ruiza’s spine as their gazes locked. Those eyes were the same crimson shade as the blood that stained his lips and teeth. No, those weren’t teeth. They were fangs _._ This man… wasn’t human. He was a monster come to life. A vampire!

Ruiza’s body trembled more as he retreated again. “P-Please don’t kill me,” he begged.

The vampire released his victim, causing the bald man to slide to the ground. He didn’t move as the vampire stood. Crimson eyes lingered on Ruiza for a moment longer before the vampire turned away. He moved so quickly he seemed to disappear, leaving Ruiza and the bald man behind.

Ruiza’s legs gave out from under him. “A vampire,” he whispered, sinking to the ground. He had just seen a vampire and lived to tell the tale. What about the bald man though? Had the vampire killed him? Ruiza stood on wobbly legs then approached the man. He crouched down next to him. Still breathing although there were two holes in the side of his neck now. Marks from the vampire’s fangs.

Ruiza got up again, biting his lip. Should he call for help? How would he explain the marks on this man’s neck though? And judging by his ragged appearance, he was either poor or homeless. There was nothing more Ruiza could do here.

It was time to return to his family.

*   *   *

Shivering, Asagi pressed his sleeve against his mouth. A human had caught him in the act of feeding. He’d seen his fangs, seen Asagi’s eyes red with bloodlust. The vampire’s eyes closed as his head ducked in shame. He _hated_ being seen when he was in that state. Atsushi had feared that Asagi would lose himself once he became a vampire. At times, it was difficult but he clung to life for Atsushi’s sake. And for his own. As a vampire, he could live a better life than when he was alive. Death and sickness couldn’t take him with this strong body.

But, there were times when his humanity wept for what he had become. Atsushi hadn’t lied when he said to be a vampire was to be a monster. He drank blood, sometimes he’d drunk so much that he’d killed his unfortunate victim. Asagi’s shoulders shook as he remembered the terror on the face of his victim and of the young human who had seen him. So afraid of him… even though he was only doing what he needed to survive.

Groaning, Asagi buried his face in his hands. He’d learned over the years that there was little point in dwelling on the past. He could only move forward.

He stepped away from the wall, absently licking the blood from his still-extended fangs. Asagi glanced back over his shoulder. Due to the human interrupted his feeding, he hadn’t drunk enough blood to be satisfied. Despite that, he was reluctant to feed again this night. He decided to stay in a hotel and drink his fill the following night. Then he would return to Atsushi. Return to the warmth and security of his beloved’s arms. Atsushi would kiss Asagi’s hair, stroke his forehead, and whisper that everything would be all right. That being seen by humans when feeding was an inevitable part of a vampire’s life.

 _“You mustn’t let it destroy your spirit. And remember, my love, that I am here for you. I am_ always _here for you.”_

And Atsushi always would be.

*   *   *

After seeing the vampire, Ruiza was afraid to go out and look for work again the following day. His parents hadn’t given him a choice. His father had given him some money to buy a meal, pushed him out of the house, and told him to look harder.

_“You’re too old to be in the house, boy. You should be married by now with a family of your own. Find a job and your mother and I will find you a wife.”_

Ruiza grimaced. Marriage—he couldn’t stomach the thought. He’d have to provide food for him, a wife, and eventually a child. He could barely take care of himself, how was he supposed to care for a family? No, he wasn’t ready to marry. He did need a job though. He would be able to save up enough money to move out and get his own house. Live his own life.

 

By nightfall, Ruiza had nothing to show for his efforts. No job and he’d decided to do something obscenely reckless: go to the gambling den. It wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. But he would use his food money on the chance for a better life.

Gambling ended up being his best decision. Luck had been with him when he’d played cards, and he’d won! Ruiza had never seen so much money before. Or touched it. Just imagine, he could have a full belly for days in a row. He wouldn’t awaken to the sound of his sisters crying because they were so hungry. Glancing around, Ruiza reached into his yukata to curl his fingers around the bag of coins. This money would bring so much happiness to his family.

A sudden breeze made him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. It was late; past time for him to go home. His parents would be angry that he’d been gone for so long. That would, hopefully, be replaced by smiles when he showed them his winning. Although if he confessed to winning it through gambling…

He could imagine it already.

 _“Ruiza, you fool! How could you risk gambling away the little money you have?”_ His mother would cry. She always despaired about money. His father would scold him as well, but the coins would please him. And his sisters… he smiled as he imagined their happy faces. Hugging his legs, exclaiming about the food they would be able to eat now.

A hand seizing his arm jerked him out of his thoughts. Ruiza tried to scream but another hand immediately covered his mouth, silencing his shout. The hands dragged him backwards into the alley between two buildings. An alley again. He shuddered as he remembered the vampire and his victim. Had the same vampire come for him now? He was roughly turned and shoved up against the brick. Not the vampire—a man he recognized from the gambling den. Ruiza trembled again as the man pressed a knife to Ruiza’s throat.

“The money,” he growled. “Give me the money or I’ll kill you.” He traced his knife over Ruiza’s throat to accentuate his threat.

“Please, my family!” Ruiza pleaded. He froze when the knife pierced his skin enough to draw blood but not deep enough to be fatal. The sharp pain and the complete lack of mercy in the man’s eyes made his tremors worse. He cared nothing for Ruiza or his family. All that mattered was the money. He reached into his yukata, wincing as the knife pushed deeper into his skin. “I’m taking out the money! I have no weapons.”

The knife was lowered from his skin. “Hurry up,” the man snapped.

Ruiza handed over his precious money. Smirking, the man tucked it into his jacket pocket. Ruiza opened his mouth to speak then gasped as the man thrust the knife between his ribs, dangerously close to his heart.  For a moment, Ruiza stared at him with wide eyes. Then he felt the pain. It was all he could do to keep from collapsing or sobbing in agony.

“Don’t need you talking about this, pretty boy.” He tore the knife out then whipped the blade on Ruiza’s yukata. He leered as he patted his pocket. “Thanks for the coins.” He cackled then left the alley.

Gasping from the pain, Ruiza slid down the wall and pressed his hand over the bleeding wound. Tears made his vision blur as he watched the blood soak through his yukata. Trembling, he thought of his family. Would his parents and sisters look for him? Would they miss him at all? Would they think he’d run away…?

Approaching footsteps made him look up. Ruiza shrank against the wall as he saw the vampire from yesterday standing in the alley. “You,” he gasped. “V-Vampire!” He doubled over as a wave of agony washed over his body.

“Hold still,” the vampire said, stepping closer. “Keep your hand over your wound to slow the bleeding.”

“I can’t,” Ruiza protested. “I won’t… I won’t live long enough.” He drew another ragged breath then looked up. “You’re a vampire.” He reached out to grasp the front of the vampire’s shirt. “I want… I want…” he coughed, pulling the vampire closer. “Make me… like you. Save me.”

The vampire’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“Save me!” Ruiza begged. “I’ve barely…” he shuddered as he took a breath. Everything hurt so much and he just wanted it to end. “Barely lived. Always hungry… poor…”

Looking uncertain, the vampire tentatively touched his shoulder. Now that he wasn’t terrified of him, it was easy for Ruiza to see just how beautiful this vampire was. He even smelled of roses. How strange—Ruiza thought a vampire would smell of blood and death. “You do not understand what you ask me for,” he said softly. “You know nothing of my kind and the life we live.”

“I ask you for life.” Ruiza’s vision blurred as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Please, let me live. Give me a chance.”

The vampire bit his lip. “What is your name?”

“R-Ruiza.”

The vampire hesitated then opened his mouth. Ruiza watched as his fangs slid down. “My name is Asagi.”

Ruiza smiled weakly. “Will you save me, Asagi?”

“Yes,” Asagi said softly. “When I was human, I was very ill. I was dying of tuberculosis and constantly begged my lover to make me a vampire like him. I wanted to live… to have a future. Just as you do.”

Ruiza tightened his grip on Asagi’s jacket. “Hurry,” he pleaded. “It hurts…”

Asagi reached out to stroke his hair. “You must drink my blood first. And then I will drink yours. When you first become a vampire, you are not yourself. You will be blinded by desire as all new vampires are. But my lover and I will help you. We will protect you, attend to your needs, and help you learn control once you are yourself again.”

Ruiza nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. He watched as Asagi raised his wrist to his lips. He bit his wrist then extended the bleeding limb to Ruiza. Hesitating for a moment, Ruiza grasped Asagi’s wrist. He cautiously licked the blood from the pale skin and swallowed. Ugh, it tasted terrible. But he needed to get used to drinking blood now that he was to be a vampire. Again, he thought of his family. Would he ever see them again?

“My family,” he said, sniffing as he looked up at Asagi.

Sorrow shone in the vampire’s eyes. “Your family will live on in your memories, Ruiza, but you will not see them anymore.”

Ruiza shifted then hissed and clutched his chest. It hurt to think that he would never hug his sisters or see his parents. Even though times were hard, they were still his family.

“Ruiza,” Asagi called his name. “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

In response, Ruiza bared his neck. He would rather become a vampire than bleed to death in this alley.

Asagi lowered his mouth to Ruiza’s neck. He hissed as Asagi’s fangs pierced his skin. Gently, the vampire slid his arms around his waist to draw Ruiza up against his body. “Relax,” he whispered.

The last thing Ruiza knew was Asagi stroking his back as he bit him once more.

*   *   *

Nervous, Asagi cradled Ruiza’s limp form against his chest. He had never turned a human before and, truly, never thought there would be a need for it. He loved Atsushi, and the couple never spent enough time amongst humans to get close to them. They only stayed in the city for a day or two before returning to their house in the country. That had been their life since the end of the war, and Asagi was happy with that life. Turning Ruiza would forever change that life. Would Atsushi be mad at him? Long ago, he made Asagi swear that if he ever felt the need to turn a human into a vampire, he or she would be fully aware of what they would become.

 _“But why would I turn anyone when I have you?”_ Asagi replied, looking confused.

 _“I thought Yuuki would be the only human I turned. And then I met you. I made sure that both of you knew what a vampire’s life would be like. You lived with me, you saw what I struggled with, and were aware of what you would sacrifice in order to become a vampire. Swear to me, Asagi, that you will_ never _change someone irresponsibly. They must know about vampires, what being a vampire will be like, and they must want it with all their heart and soul.”_

Asagi bit his lip. He had broken his promise to Atsushi. Yet, as he looked down at Ruiza, he didn’t regret his decision. Ruiza’s desperation to live reminded Asagi of himself. Back when he was human, dying of tuberculosis and begging Atsushi to turn him. He would have explained a vampire’s life more, but there hadn’t been time. Every second he wasted on hesitation brought Ruiza closer to death.

In the end, he’d made his choice. He had given Ruiza what he wanted and bitten him. The transformation from human to vampire would be complete by sundown tomorrow evening. Then… Ruiza’s life as a new vampire would begin. Would his newborn phase last as long as Asagi’s? Perhaps it would. Both had been dying when they were turned.

Asagi sighed then gently stroked Ruiza’s hair. “I hope you will not regret becoming a vampire,” he said softly. “And that I have not made a mistake in turning you.” He gently gathered Ruiza into his arms then stood.

Only time would tell how the newest addition to his family would accept the change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1947. Two years after the war ended, and Atsushi and Asagi live a comfortable life together in the countryside. Everything changes when Asagi ventures into the city to drink and finds a dying man named Ruiza who begs him to make him a vampire.

**Title:** New Responsibilities  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Atsushi x Asagi, Asagi x Ruiza  
**Genre:** AU, historical, vampires, drama  
**Warning:** Chapter 1 contains violence, Chapter 2 contains sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** The mentioned band members do not belong to me. I own the story and the writing.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapters:** 1/2  
**Summary:** It's 1947. Two years after the war ended, and Atsushi and Asagi live a comfortable life together in the countryside. Everything changes when Asagi ventures into the city to drink and finds a dying man named Ruiza who begs him to make him a vampire.  
**Author's Comment:** Finally, I've gotten to Ruiza's part of the story. I've had Ruiza's awakening as a vampire done since April. I just had to catch up with the rest of the story. For those who have read "Evening Routine" you should recognize one of the scenes. I copied Ruiza's dream from that story to put in this one, revised it, and added more detail. Ending this chapter ended up being tricky... I had to keep adding scenes to make it feel more complete.

Asagi grimaced as his fangs emerged. Even though he’d been a vampire for fifty-two years, he struggled to control his fangs when he was thirsty. He knew he should go to the nearby city and feed. He feared the creature he became when it had been too long without blood. The longer his thirst continued, the more his control wavered.

“Leave our home and drink if you are so thirsty.”

Surprised, Asagi turned from the window to look at his lover. Atsushi hadn’t moved from his art corner, eyes fixed on the canvas in front of him. “How can you tell I’m thirsty? You’ve barely looked up from your painting all day.” Painting the night sky had consumed Atsushi for the last few nights.

His lover gave him an amused look. “I’m an old vampire, my love. I know the signs. I also don’t need to look at you to tell when you’re thirsty.” He smirked as he glanced his lover over. “Although I always do enjoy looking at you. Especially when you’re not wearing anything.”

Asagi glowered at him. “Lecher.”

“As were you after I turned you.”

Asagi felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Atsushi would never allow him to forget those two months of all consuming desire. “That was last century!” he complained. It was 1947 now. His turning in 1895 was many years ago.

Atsushi grinned. “Ah, but I still remember it as if it were yesterday.”

Huffing, Asagi grabbed his coat. “Enjoy your painting and your memories. I’ll return tomorrow or the night after.” He moved to get his boots then hesitated, glancing back at his lover. He should kiss him goodbye. Even though Atsushi was being horrible. “Goodbye, love.” Asagi returned to his lover then leaned down to kiss him. Atsushi drew him closer as he returned the kiss. Asagi made a muffled noise of contentment as Atsushi’s fingers slid into his long hair. He loved having his hair touched and played with. Atsushi kissed him longer and only allowed him to pull back after he’d sent him obscene thoughts of what he intended to do to Asagi when he returned.

“Truly you are a lecher,” the younger vampire complained.

Atsushi smiled wickedly. “Only because you’re so good in bed, love.”

Asagi decided not to grace that with a response.

*   *   *

Ruiza sighed as his stomach growled loudly. He was so hungry—a feeling he’d known since childhood. He and his three little sisters grew up with empty stomachs, never satisfied with the small amounts of food they received. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but resent his parents for having four children when they could barely afford to take care of themselves. Although, at least, his mother had given him a little money to buy food while he looked for work. He’d been out for most of the day, only to receive rejection after rejection.

_“You’re too thin.”_

_“Too small.”_

_“…Possibly.”_

_“Come back next week.”_

Ruiza wondered if it was hopeless. His parents would be so disappointed by his news. His mother would despair over her unemployed adult son while his father would complain that Ruiza was just another mouth to feed.

Angrily, he forced himself to think only of the food smells wafting down the street. He could feel his mouth starting to water. His stomach growled again as he moved closer to a food stand. He didn’t have much money but it should be enough to buy a satisfactory meal. Maybe it could even keep him full until morning. Ruiza wandered down the street, looking at the food and the prices. Takoyaki, sushi, ramen, curry rice… so much to eat and so many things he longed to have. He ended up buying takoyaki. His eyes closed in pleasure at the taste and touch of the hot food. So delicious. He considered devouring the entire meal—as he wanted to—until he thought of his sisters. They were surely hungry. Ruiza bit his lip as he looked at the takoyaki box. He should save at least one for each girl. Four for him and three for his sisters. That would still be filling, right?

He would do it. For them.

Ruiza finished his share of the takoyaki then turned to go home. He wasn’t as full as he’d like, but he’d be able to sleep tonight without waking up hungry.

Several minutes later, a muffled groan caught his attention. Ruiza froze. Just a drunk or someone more sinister? He turned to see if anything was amiss. Nothing behind him was abnormal—just streets and an alley. Something about that alley seemed… wrong. As if something dark had happened there. Knowing how stupid it was, Ruiza approached. There was minimal light in the alley but enough to show the horror within. A man with long, black hair and expensive-looking, Western style clothes had a firm grip on a bald man in a ragged yukata. The longhaired man had his mouth against the other’s neck as he kept him pinned against the wall. Kissing him? Ruiza’s heart raced as he realized this man wasn’t kissing the bald man. He was drinking his blood. Shaking, Ruiza took a step back. He’d just disturbed a psychotic murderer. He would become another victim unless he got out of here. Now.

The longhaired man’s head abruptly snapped up. Chills went down Ruiza’s spine as their gazes locked. Those eyes were the same crimson shade as the blood that stained his lips and teeth. No, those weren’t teeth. They were fangs _._ This man… wasn’t human. He was a monster come to life. A vampire!

Ruiza’s body trembled more as he retreated again. “P-Please don’t kill me,” he begged.

The vampire released his victim, causing the bald man to slide to the ground. He didn’t move as the vampire stood. Crimson eyes lingered on Ruiza for a moment longer before the vampire turned away. He moved so quickly he seemed to disappear, leaving Ruiza and the bald man behind.

Ruiza’s legs gave out from under him. “A vampire,” he whispered, sinking to the ground. He had just seen a vampire and lived to tell the tale. What about the bald man though? Had the vampire killed him? Ruiza stood on wobbly legs then approached the man. He crouched down next to him. Still breathing although there were two holes in the side of his neck now. Marks from the vampire’s fangs.

Ruiza got up again, biting his lip. Should he call for help? How would he explain the marks on this man’s neck though? And judging by his ragged appearance, he was either poor or homeless. There was nothing more Ruiza could do here.

It was time to return to his family.

*   *   *

Shivering, Asagi pressed his sleeve against his mouth. A human had caught him in the act of feeding. He’d seen his fangs, seen Asagi’s eyes red with bloodlust. The vampire’s eyes closed as his head ducked in shame. He _hated_ being seen when he was in that state. Atsushi had feared that Asagi would lose himself once he became a vampire. At times, it was difficult but he clung to life for Atsushi’s sake. And for his own. As a vampire, he could live a better life than when he was alive. Death and sickness couldn’t take him with this strong body.

But, there were times when his humanity wept for what he had become. Atsushi hadn’t lied when he said to be a vampire was to be a monster. He drank blood, sometimes he’d drunk so much that he’d killed his unfortunate victim. Asagi’s shoulders shook as he remembered the terror on the face of his victim and of the young human who had seen him. So afraid of him… even though he was only doing what he needed to survive.

Groaning, Asagi buried his face in his hands. He’d learned over the years that there was little point in dwelling on the past. He could only move forward.

He stepped away from the wall, absently licking the blood from his still-extended fangs. Asagi glanced back over his shoulder. Due to the human interrupted his feeding, he hadn’t drunk enough blood to be satisfied. Despite that, he was reluctant to feed again this night. He decided to stay in a hotel and drink his fill the following night. Then he would return to Atsushi. Return to the warmth and security of his beloved’s arms. Atsushi would kiss Asagi’s hair, stroke his forehead, and whisper that everything would be all right. That being seen by humans when feeding was an inevitable part of a vampire’s life.

 _“You mustn’t let it destroy your spirit. And remember, my love, that I am here for you. I am_ always _here for you.”_

And Atsushi always would be.

*   *   *

After seeing the vampire, Ruiza was afraid to go out and look for work again the following day. His parents hadn’t given him a choice. His father had given him some money to buy a meal, pushed him out of the house, and told him to look harder.

_“You’re too old to be in the house, boy. You should be married by now with a family of your own. Find a job and your mother and I will find you a wife.”_

Ruiza grimaced. Marriage—he couldn’t stomach the thought. He’d have to provide food for him, a wife, and eventually a child. He could barely take care of himself, how was he supposed to care for a family? No, he wasn’t ready to marry. He did need a job though. He would be able to save up enough money to move out and get his own house. Live his own life.

 

By nightfall, Ruiza had nothing to show for his efforts. No job and he’d decided to do something obscenely reckless: go to the gambling den. It wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. But he would use his food money on the chance for a better life.

Gambling ended up being his best decision. Luck had been with him when he’d played cards, and he’d won! Ruiza had never seen so much money before. Or touched it. Just imagine, he could have a full belly for days in a row. He wouldn’t awaken to the sound of his sisters crying because they were so hungry. Glancing around, Ruiza reached into his yukata to curl his fingers around the bag of coins. This money would bring so much happiness to his family.

A sudden breeze made him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. It was late; past time for him to go home. His parents would be angry that he’d been gone for so long. That would, hopefully, be replaced by smiles when he showed them his winning. Although if he confessed to winning it through gambling…

He could imagine it already.

 _“Ruiza, you fool! How could you risk gambling away the little money you have?”_ His mother would cry. She always despaired about money. His father would scold him as well, but the coins would please him. And his sisters… he smiled as he imagined their happy faces. Hugging his legs, exclaiming about the food they would be able to eat now.

A hand seizing his arm jerked him out of his thoughts. Ruiza tried to scream but another hand immediately covered his mouth, silencing his shout. The hands dragged him backwards into the alley between two buildings. An alley again. He shuddered as he remembered the vampire and his victim. Had the same vampire come for him now? He was roughly turned and shoved up against the brick. Not the vampire—a man he recognized from the gambling den. Ruiza trembled again as the man pressed a knife to Ruiza’s throat.

“The money,” he growled. “Give me the money or I’ll kill you.” He traced his knife over Ruiza’s throat to accentuate his threat.

“Please, my family!” Ruiza pleaded. He froze when the knife pierced his skin enough to draw blood but not deep enough to be fatal. The sharp pain and the complete lack of mercy in the man’s eyes made his tremors worse. He cared nothing for Ruiza or his family. All that mattered was the money. He reached into his yukata, wincing as the knife pushed deeper into his skin. “I’m taking out the money! I have no weapons.”

The knife was lowered from his skin. “Hurry up,” the man snapped.

Ruiza handed over his precious money. Smirking, the man tucked it into his jacket pocket. Ruiza opened his mouth to speak then gasped as the man thrust the knife between his ribs, dangerously close to his heart.  For a moment, Ruiza stared at him with wide eyes. Then he felt the pain. It was all he could do to keep from collapsing or sobbing in agony.

“Don’t need you talking about this, pretty boy.” He tore the knife out then whipped the blade on Ruiza’s yukata. He leered as he patted his pocket. “Thanks for the coins.” He cackled then left the alley.

Gasping from the pain, Ruiza slid down the wall and pressed his hand over the bleeding wound. Tears made his vision blur as he watched the blood soak through his yukata. Trembling, he thought of his family. Would his parents and sisters look for him? Would they miss him at all? Would they think he’d run away…?

Approaching footsteps made him look up. Ruiza shrank against the wall as he saw the vampire from yesterday standing in the alley. “You,” he gasped. “V-Vampire!” He doubled over as a wave of agony washed over his body.

“Hold still,” the vampire said, stepping closer. “Keep your hand over your wound to slow the bleeding.”

“I can’t,” Ruiza protested. “I won’t… I won’t live long enough.” He drew another ragged breath then looked up. “You’re a vampire.” He reached out to grasp the front of the vampire’s shirt. “I want… I want…” he coughed, pulling the vampire closer. “Make me… like you. Save me.”

The vampire’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“Save me!” Ruiza begged. “I’ve barely…” he shuddered as he took a breath. Everything hurt so much and he just wanted it to end. “Barely lived. Always hungry… poor…”

Looking uncertain, the vampire tentatively touched his shoulder. Now that he wasn’t terrified of him, it was easy for Ruiza to see just how beautiful this vampire was. He even smelled of roses. How strange—Ruiza thought a vampire would smell of blood and death. “You do not understand what you ask me for,” he said softly. “You know nothing of my kind and the life we live.”

“I ask you for life.” Ruiza’s vision blurred as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Please, let me live. Give me a chance.”

The vampire bit his lip. “What is your name?”

“R-Ruiza.”

The vampire hesitated then opened his mouth. Ruiza watched as his fangs slid down. “My name is Asagi.”

Ruiza smiled weakly. “Will you save me, Asagi?”

“Yes,” Asagi said softly. “When I was human, I was very ill. I was dying of tuberculosis and constantly begged my lover to make me a vampire like him. I wanted to live… to have a future. Just as you do.”

Ruiza tightened his grip on Asagi’s jacket. “Hurry,” he pleaded. “It hurts…”

Asagi reached out to stroke his hair. “You must drink my blood first. And then I will drink yours. When you first become a vampire, you are not yourself. You will be blinded by desire as all new vampires are. But my lover and I will help you. We will protect you, attend to your needs, and help you learn control once you are yourself again.”

Ruiza nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. He watched as Asagi raised his wrist to his lips. He bit his wrist then extended the bleeding limb to Ruiza. Hesitating for a moment, Ruiza grasped Asagi’s wrist. He cautiously licked the blood from the pale skin and swallowed. Ugh, it tasted terrible. But he needed to get used to drinking blood now that he was to be a vampire. Again, he thought of his family. Would he ever see them again?

“My family,” he said, sniffing as he looked up at Asagi.

Sorrow shone in the vampire’s eyes. “Your family will live on in your memories, Ruiza, but you will not see them anymore.”

Ruiza shifted then hissed and clutched his chest. It hurt to think that he would never hug his sisters or see his parents. Even though times were hard, they were still his family.

“Ruiza,” Asagi called his name. “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

In response, Ruiza bared his neck. He would rather become a vampire than bleed to death in this alley.

Asagi lowered his mouth to Ruiza’s neck. He hissed as Asagi’s fangs pierced his skin. Gently, the vampire slid his arms around his waist to draw Ruiza up against his body. “Relax,” he whispered.

The last thing Ruiza knew was Asagi stroking his back as he bit him once more.

*   *   *

Nervous, Asagi cradled Ruiza’s limp form against his chest. He had never turned a human before and, truly, never thought there would be a need for it. He loved Atsushi, and the couple never spent enough time amongst humans to get close to them. They only stayed in the city for a day or two before returning to their house in the country. That had been their life since the end of the war, and Asagi was happy with that life. Turning Ruiza would forever change that life. Would Atsushi be mad at him? Long ago, he made Asagi swear that if he ever felt the need to turn a human into a vampire, he or she would be fully aware of what they would become.

 _“But why would I turn anyone when I have you?”_ Asagi replied, looking confused.

 _“I thought Yuuki would be the only human I turned. And then I met you. I made sure that both of you knew what a vampire’s life would be like. You lived with me, you saw what I struggled with, and were aware of what you would sacrifice in order to become a vampire. Swear to me, Asagi, that you will_ never _change someone irresponsibly. They must know about vampires, what being a vampire will be like, and they must want it with all their heart and soul.”_

Asagi bit his lip. He had broken his promise to Atsushi. Yet, as he looked down at Ruiza, he didn’t regret his decision. Ruiza’s desperation to live reminded Asagi of himself. Back when he was human, dying of tuberculosis and begging Atsushi to turn him. He would have explained a vampire’s life more, but there hadn’t been time. Every second he wasted on hesitation brought Ruiza closer to death.

In the end, he’d made his choice. He had given Ruiza what he wanted and bitten him. The transformation from human to vampire would be complete by sundown tomorrow evening. Then… Ruiza’s life as a new vampire would begin. Would his newborn phase last as long as Asagi’s? Perhaps it would. Both had been dying when they were turned.

Asagi sighed then gently stroked Ruiza’s hair. “I hope you will not regret becoming a vampire,” he said softly. “And that I have not made a mistake in turning you.” He gently gathered Ruiza into his arms then stood.

Only time would tell how the newest addition to his family would accept the change.


End file.
